1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel folding leg mechanism for use in connecting folding legs to table tops and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Folding leg mechanisms of various designs for connecting folding legs to support platforms, such as table tops have been suggested in the past. Typically, these mechanisms comprise one or more pairs of pivotally interconnected links with one of the links being connected to the support platform and the other being connected to the folding legs.
Folding leg mechanisms for larger tables such as banquet tables generally rely on gravity type locking devices to prevent accidental collapse of the linkage when the table is in the operable, upright position. These devices usually comprise round or rectangular shaped metal tubes that capture the linkage at the pivot point to restrain it from collapsing. These devices are effective as locks but are cumbersome in use and are difficult to disengage to enable the legs to be folded into a stored position. As a rule, such locking sleeve type devices must be manually moved away from the pivot location before the linkage can be folded for storage. If the locking sleeve is not positioned correctly with respect to the pivot point, the linkage tends to bind against the restraint device when the leg is being folded. In operating the prior art folding leg mechanisms, the user generally grasps the leg itself to move it toward the folded position. However, in so doing the leg acts as a lever tending to further force the locking device into a binding condition thereby exposing the linkage and the leg to permanent damage. It is one object of the present invention to eliminate the foregoing problem by providing a locking mechanism which is very easy to move into a disengagement position, while at the same time providing a positive means for preventing accidental collapse of the mechanism when the legs which support the work platform are in an extended, operable position.
More particularly, one form of the folding leg mechanism of the invention comprises a transversely extending rod, the ends of which reside within a uniquely configured slot formed in the leg engaging links of a pair of links that interconnect with the folding legs of the table. With this novel construction, as the linkage is moved into the locking configuration, the rod moves either by force of gravity or by the urging of a specially designed spring member into an arcuate-shaped, keyhole-like end portion of the slot which lockably receives the ends of the rod. In order to release the locking mechanism, the rod need only to be moved upwardly a short distance so that the ends thereof move from the keyhole-like end portion of the slot into the channel shaped portion of the slot. With the locking rod in this disengagement position, free movement of the table legs toward their folded configuration can be accomplished without any risk of binding the linkage. More particularly, due to the unique configuration of the slot, the rod ends are at all times either within the keyhole-like portion of the slot or are within the open channel-like portion of the slot and, therefore, can never be in a position that will cause undesirable binding of the linkage as the table legs are moved toward the stowed position.